EXO CAMP
by youthun
Summary: EXO in action(?) /bad summary/


Author : Xehunnah

Title : EXO CAMP

Rate : T+ (?)

Warning : Mungkin ceritanya sedikit familiar, karna emang saya terinspirasi dari dalah satu film Hollywood. Maaf kalo ada adegan-adegan(?) yang tak dapat dimengerti. Dan mungkin juga sedikit Yaoi(?).

Selamat membaca.

**EXO CAMP**

EXO CAMP. Begitulah sebutannya. Tempat tinggal 12 remaja pilihan yang menjadi penghuni tempat itu. Beberapa dari mereka mempunyai kekuatan khusus sejak lahir. Dan sisanya, bukan tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus, hanya saja belum terlihat sehingga perlu diasah.

Tapi meskipun begitu, menurut Mr. SM –sebutan untuk orang yang melatih mereka– mereka tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan kekuatan mereka. Mereka juga harus dilatih bertarung menggunakan senjata.

Wussshhh... Wussshhh...

Hari ini mereka sedang mengasah kemampuan mereka. Mereka dibagi menjadi 2 tim, tim hitam dan tim putih. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terluka, tapi tetap fokus dan bertahan. Walau ini hanya latihan, mereka tidak ingin kalah.

Mereka harus menemukan bendera dari tim lawan yg di sudah di sembunyikan sebelumnya. Perkemahan ini terletak di tengah hutan di Korea Selatan. Walau tidak jarang beberapa binatang buas mengunjungi perkemahan ini, tetapi tempat ini aman. Cocok untuk tempat latihan dan persembunyian sekaligus.

Sehun yang menjadi tim hitam itu telah menemukan keberadaan bendera tim putih. Dia berlari ke arah bendera itu dan hampir berhasil mengambilnya jika saja tidak ada salah satu dari anggota tim putih yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kau pikir semudah itu mengalahkan kami huh?"

Luhan, salah satu anggota EXO CAMP, yang kekuatan khususnya belum tampak, kali ini sedang berhadapan dengan Sehun, si pengendali angin.

"Huh? Kau?"

Sehun sangat tahu kelemahan Luhan. Ia telah mengalahkannya berkali-kali ketika latihan. Luhan tidak sabar. Ia sungguh sangat ingin melihat Sehun meringis kesakitan kali ini.

Luhan mengayunkan pedangnya ke lutut Sehun.

"Argh!" Sehun refleks membungkuk memegangi lututnya yang terluka. Hanya sedikit terluka karna Luhan tidak benar-benar menebas lututnya. Ini hanyalah bagian dari latihan.

Menyadari Sehun lengah, Luhan langsung mendorong punggung Sehun dengan sikunya hingga membuatnya langsung terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi berlutut.

"Sepertinya kau akan kalah kali ini, Tuan Sehun yang hebat," Luhan menegaskan kalimatnya di akhir. Melihat kondisi Sehun yang tengah kesakitan, kata 'hebat' itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

Tidak tahu sejak kapan anggota tim hitam dan tim putih sudah berkumpul di dekat mereka. _Ini adegan yang langka_, pikir mereka.

Sehun berusaha bangun, tetapi Luhan menghentikan aksinya dengan menghunuskan ujung pedangnya tepat di leher Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya namja tinggi berkulit putih itu terdiam. Luhan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. _Kali ini kau benar-benar akan kalah_, batinnya.

Sehun melirik sekilas pada ujung pedang itu lalu menatap Luhan dengan menunjukkan seringai tipisnya. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya seolah-olah berkata kepada Luhan, _Huh? Kau yakin?_

_"Ya, aku memang hebat,"_

Dengan sigap Sehun menepis pedang Luhan dengan pedangnya.

Wussshh... Wussshh...

Mereka bertarung. Beberapa anggota tim hitam dan tim putih hanya melongo. Sedangkan beberapa anak nakal lainnya, seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menjadi bagian dari tim hitam, berteriak-teriak heboh menyemangati.

"YAK SEHUN HAJAR DIA. BUGH BUGH AYO JANGAN MAU KALAH! REBUT BENDERANYA!" teriak Chanyeol heboh.

"SI PENDEK ITU PASTI AKAN KALAH SEHUN! TERUS HAJAR!" teriak Baekhyun tidak mau kalah dari teriakan Chanyeol.

Sontak anggota lain memandanginya sambil mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak suka melihat anggota lain memandanginya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Oh, dia lupa bahwa dia juga pendek.

Sial, Luhan tidak menyadari ada sebuah batu di belakangnya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan BRUK... jatuh. Pedangnya terlempar ke udara yang dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Sehun. Pria itu menyandera leher Luhan. Sedikit saja bergerak maka leher itu akan tamat riwayatnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin. Luhan balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Dia kalah (lagi) kali ini. Sehun tidak mengakhiri pertarungannya. Ia lebih memilih menjatuhkan pedang Luhan ke tanah dan mengambil bendera tim putih yang dikaitkan di ranting pohon. Tim hitam pun bersorak dan menghampiri Sehun.

Anggota tim putih segera membantu Luhan untuk berdiri.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, kami tidak apa-apa," ujar Kris sang kapten tim putih.

"Ini hanya latihan kan?" Kris berusaha menenangkan sambil merangkul bahu Luhan diikuti dengan anggukan anggota tim putih yang lain.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menang dari Sehun, sekalipun tidak pernah. Bahkan kekuatanku belum tampak!" Luhan melepas rangkulan Kris dengan kasar dan berlalu pergi. Para anggota tim putih lain hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah Luhan.

* * *

Luhan duduk di depan jendela. Ia menatap ke luar sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Di bawah pohon terlihat Sehun, Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang sedang mengobrol sambil bercanda.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu? Sepertinya Sehun itu penuh dengan misteri,"

Kyungsoo, salah satu anggota EXO CAMP yang mempunyai kekuatan mengendalikan bumi, sedang berkunjung ke kamar Luhan. Ia yang tengah asyik menikmati coklat panasnya di tepi ranjang Luhan.

"Hm? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu dingin," jawab Luhan.

"Mmm ya... dia memang menyimpan misteri. Tentangmu salah satunya," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan senyum aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahun nanti ehehe,"

"Menyebalkan. Hhh terserahlah!" Luhan frustasi dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

* * *

Pagi ini seluruh anggota EXO CAMP berlatih kembali. Matahari bersinar cerah. Burung-burung kecil berwarna-warni ramai berkicau di atas atap.

Mereka berlatih dengan permainan yang sudah didesain khusus oleh Mr. SM. Melatih ketahanan tubuh. Itu yang Mr. SM katakan. Melelahkan dan tentu saja menguras banyak keringat dan tenaga.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang makan, ketika waktu istirahat makan siang sudah datang. Perkemahan ini mempunyai tempat makan terbuka. Jadi mereka bisa menikmati angin alami yang sejuk setelah lelah berlatih.

Luhan sengaja mengambil duduk paling ujung, disebelah kiri Sehun. Dia sendiri pun tidak mengerti mengapa dia memilih duduk disini, di sebelah Sehun yang dia anggap musuh.

"Serigala,"

Ketika mereka sedang asyik menikmati makanan. Tiba-tiba Sehun membuka suara sambil mengendus-endus, seperti mencium bau sesuatu. Karna suara Sehun tidak begitu kencang, hanya Lay, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang duduk di dekatnya yang mendengarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Baunya seperti serigala," bau yang dibawa oleh angin sangat jelas tercium di hidungnya.

Tidak lama, meja makan mereka bergetar. Awalnya hanya getaran kecil lalu lama-lama semakin keras.

"G-gempa?" tanya Luhan.

Tidak hanya meja, tanah yang mereka pijak pun bergetar juga. Para anggota EXO CAMP bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kyungsoo, jangan bercanda!" bentak Suho pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun," protes Kyungsoo. Seperti yang mereka ketahui, Kyungsoo memang pengendali bumi. Tapi sepertinya kali ini bukan dia yang melakukannya.

Tanah semakin bergetar, dan tidak lama terdengar raungan yang sangat keras. Mereka sontak menoleh ke arah raungan itu dan terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Serigala. Perkemahan ini memang berada ditengah hutan. Mereka tidak jarang membunuh binatang-binatang buas yang menyusup ke perkemahan. Tapi kali ini beda, itu tidak terlihat seperti serigala-serigala yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Serigala ini dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran biasanya. Belum lagi badannya yang dipenuhi oleh api dan taringnya yang panjang. Mungkin mereka akan menyebutnya 'monster'. Monster serigala itu berlari ke arah mereka dan terus berlari semakin mendekat.

**Bersambung.**

* * *

Ini adalah ff pertamaku.

Mohon reviewnya ya. Thank you ^^


End file.
